Ci-gît Dobby elfe libre
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Après une dispute avec son fils, Harry Potter se rend sur la tombe de Dobby.


Bonjour bonjour ! Alors tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE à tous ! Bonne santé, plein de bonheur et de réussites !

Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'est pas écris et j'en suis vraiment désolée... J'ai eu quelques soucis, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps, je n'avait pas trop envie d'écrire, manque d'inspiration, des gros problèmes d'ordi... Enfin bref ! Ca y est j'ai décidé de revenir ! Je suis assez dégoutée parce que j'ai perdu les chapitres en cours d'écriture de mes histoires... Alors du coup j'ai écrit un petit OS ! Il est cour et peut être pas super mais j'avais absolument besoin de l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Harry Potter regardait la mer du haut de la falaise. Il y avait plus de vingt ans qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé tout seul à cet endroit. A chaque fois, ses amis voulaient l'accompagner. Aujourd'hui il avait profité d'une dispute avec son fils aîné pour s'isoler un moment. L'ambiance était bonne à la Chaumière au Coquillage, tout le monde était heureux de fêter Noël en famille. Les jeunes discutaient de Poudlard, des études, des vacances, de leurs amis... Et les adultes parlaient du travail. Cette dispute avait commencée quand James Potter avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de ses parents pour embêter sa jeune sœur Lily. James étant un jeune homme têtu avait continué pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily ne se contrôle plus et lui renverse la bouteille d'eau sur la tête. Naturellement Harry s'était énervé sur ses enfants. Finalement, il était sorti prendre l'air. Sans faire attention, ses pas l'avaient mener à l'endroit où il avait enterré Dobby l'elfe de maison il y avait des années. Ce petit elfe sympathique s'était sacrifié pour les sauver, Ron, Hermione et lui. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant mais ce jour là, il avait perdu un des ses plus anciens amis qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans.<p>

Là où il avait retourné la terre des années plus tôt, des fleurs avaient poussé, toutes plus belles les une que les autres. Il y avait toujours la pierre où il avait inscrit avec la magie « ci-gît Dobby elfe libre », cela avait tenu, il était heureux.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à Dobby, à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive chez son oncle et sa tante, Dobby voulait l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait finalement renversé le gâteau de la tante Petunia sur la tête de l'invitée, ce qui avait valu à Harry une des pires punitions de sa vie. Ensuite, Dobby les avait empêchés Ron et lui d'accéder au Poudlard Express, ils s'étaient alors rendu à Poudlard en voiture volante, qu'est ce qu'il en riaient aujourd'hui ! Toujours la même année Dobby avait failli tuer Harry à cause d'un cognard fou ! Et puis, Harry avait libéré Dobby de ses maîtres en lui donnant une chaussette. Deux ans plus tard, Dobby s'était fait embauché à Poudlard, il avait aidé Harry à trouver de la Branchiflore pour lui permettre de rester sous l'eau pendant une heure lors de la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Lors de la cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard, il avait décoré la Salle sur Demande à son effigie. Lors de leur cavale, Dobby avait aidé les trois amis à retrouver Mondingus Fletcher. Et finalement, il était mort en recevant le poignard de Bellatrix Lestrange dans le ventre à la place d'Harry ou de ses amis...

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il les essuya et pensa qu'il avait de très bon souvenirs de Dobby.

-Papa, ça va ?

Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu James arriver derrière lui.

-Oui, oui ça va !

-Je suis désolé Papa, dit James en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est rien fiston, répondit Harry en attirant son fils vers lui.

-Tu pensais à Dobby n'est ce pas ? demanda James en baissant les yeux vers la tombe.

-Oui.

Soudain, une phrase qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait dite lorsqu'il avait onze ans lui revint en mémoire.

-Allez vient James, on rentre. Il ne fait pas bon de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre.

James sourit et laissa son père le prendre par l'épaule pour aller retrouver tous les autres.

Harry Potter sourit, oui il avait vécu des choses horribles dans le passé, oui beaucoup de gens lui manquaient. Mais aujourd'hui il avait ce qu'il y a de plus beau, une grande famille.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas donner votre avis, c'est important !<p>

Bisous Ju' !


End file.
